


An Unexpected Visitor

by ShadowWolf421



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: 3:45 A.M., F/M, Intrusion, Old Flames, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf421/pseuds/ShadowWolf421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki is fast asleep when she hears noises</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

Nikki stirred, trying to quickly regain her bearings. Clattering came from downstairs.

 

“Fucking dog!” she muttered, trying to go back to sleep. Milo barking angrily caused a sense of panic to shoot through her. She heard footsteps padding up the stairs. Someone was in her house. Whoever it was was now right outside her bedroom door. She shuddered as the door creaked open, the hallway pitch black.

 

“Who’s there? Who the FUCK is here?” she bellowed, trying to sound as gruff as possible, reaching for the shotgun hidden under her bed. A familiar voice stopped her.

 

“Nikki? It’s me. Turn on your light, luv,” he said in a thick Scottish brogue.

 

“James? I can’t. I’m not decent.”  She frantically tried to spot her clothes on the floor.

 

“Not decent?”

 

"I’m kind of naked?” she elaborated.

 

“Oh?!” he chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry. Old habits die hard. And it’s so bloody hot in here during summer, even with air conditioning that I really have no choice,” she explained while flicking the bedside lamp on.  James grinned, his deep blue eyes shimmered, even in the dim light. A smile pursed his lips, and he rubbed his thin ginger beard. He liked what he saw.

 

“Well, this is awkward.” Nikki said, clutching at the sheets, holding it above her breasts. Her eyes locked onto his.

 

“Not really, luv,” James laughed.  “We were together for how long? Not like I’ve never seen you naked.” She tried to get up, but the sheet wouldn’t cooperate in hiding her body. She slunk back down. He hovered over her, throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

 

“I’ve missed you, too!” she returned, squeezing him just as hard.

 

His body, even if only half, splayed on top of hers made her feel electric. Tiny sparks ignited all over her, sending shocks throughout her body.  Dammit, it was just a hug! How dare her body respond to him still in this manner! He kissed her hard on the mouth with his lips closed. She could feel herself becoming wet, even though she tried to fight back the urge. After everything, the chemistry betwixt them was still blazing.

 

He moved to stand back up, but she pulled him down again, his pelvis pressuring her mound. She instinctively spread her legs for him, greedily nipping at his chin. He kissed her again, mouth opened this time to receive her tongue as his explored her own. Her hands caressed his back, traveling to cup his ass and pressing him into her harder. She could feel him growing hard through his jeans and tugged at the waistband, indicating she wanted it off.

 

James chuckled again, standing up to do as she wished. He stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Biting his lip, he gripped his pants next.  He teased her, slowly unzipping them, peeling them off inch by inch. She let out a groan in anticipation, the wait was sheer agony.   
  
With a terrific growl, James ripped the sheet off her, lips drawn into a mischievous grin, eyes twinkling as he looked down at her naked form. Smirking, he tore off his red boxer briefs and threw them alongside his other clothes.

 

“My lady,” he breathed huskily, extending his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up to him. There was not an inch to spare between them. He bent slightly kissing her deeply again, running his fingers through her sandy hair as he drank her soft groans. She turned, enjoying the feel of his bare chest against her back. James nibbled on her neck, cupping and groping her breasts as his mouth strode the length of it before reaching her shoulder.

 

She felt the heat of his stiff cock against her ass and grinded against it. He moaned, bringing two fingers to her entrance, making her breath hitch.

 

“Oh, so wet for me luv. Did you miss me?” he cooed, pulsating them on her G spot.

 

“Y-Yes!” she gasped, eyes rolling in the back of her head as he rubbed her clit.    
  


Relenting, he guided her to the bed. She lay on her back, smiling up at him as he drew near.

 

“How long has it been, then?” he searched her eyes.

 

“It’s been months with anyone at all. Been what, two years since we - ?” she answered but he cut her off with another kiss. He broke it, moving to rub his cock on her swollen, soaked lips.

 

“Let’s start slow then,” he declared as he pushed his tip into her. She sucked in a breath at the sense of penetration, which melted into a groan as he immersed himself fully inside her.  She whimpered.

 

“That’s it, love breathe!” he whispered, thrusting slowly.

 

“Faster!” she demanded, bucking her hips at him. James quickened, gyrating to her will. He nipped at her collarbone and neck while thrusting. She could feel his pelvis colliding with her clit with every motion, and it sent her into a rush of ecstasy.  She threw her legs around his waist, locking him in tightly. James slammed against her, his hands grabbing her arms for stability. She came, digging her nails into his back, screaming his name. He silenced her, drinking her screams as he rode into his own orgasm, breathing heavily in her ear.

 

“Oh, my! Why’d we break up again?” she breathed, lying on her side.

 

“You know why, “ he laughed. “I was always away filming,”  He scooted down next to her, throwing his arm around her as she turned to face him.

 

“Hm. Yeah. Too bad. It could be like this every night,” she replied, drawing imaginary circles in his chest. “You almost got shot though. Breaking and entering. For shame, James Andrew McAvoy.” she teased.  

 

“Oh, I didn’t break in luv. I still have my spare key,” he mused, kissing her forehead. “I’ll leave in the morning after a shower,” he stated, brushing her cheek.

 

“Hmm. No. Stay for breakfast, James. We can catch up. Besides, you know I never let you leave on an empty stomach,” she replied, turning over to face the wall.

 

“Deal, luv,”  he agreed, kissing the back of her neck before wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily as she dozed off. An unexpected visit had turned into a wonderful night.

 

 


End file.
